Love Can Change the Future
by Jessy Lily Snape
Summary: What if the girl Neville loved was not Hannah Abbott and he sent the girl back during the final battle to change what happens. What if she is claimed to be someone she is not can she survive or will be one of the first to die this time around.


**Love Can Change the Future**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right Reserved for some of the character to J. K. Rowling<strong>_

_**AN/ i found this on my thumb-drive when i was trying to finish chapter two of Alshain Lupam Potter hope you like it.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Time Turner<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The battle was not going well for either side; many have been killed or injured. I had just stupefied Rookwood when some one grabbed my arm and pulled me into the Room of Requirement. When I was pulled into the room the noise from the outside was cut off all the yelling screaming and banging stopped as if the battle was not going on. I finally had a chance to look at the person who had grabbed my arm, it was Neville Longbottom, the boy who had held Dumbledore's Army together through the Carrows' treachery and he was the boy that I loved and who loved me.<strong>

"**Jess my love I have some thing difficult to ask of you." He said staring into my pure silver eyes. **

"**You know you can ask me anything Neville." I said staring back into his brown eyes. **

"**I want you to leave me and forget you ever met Me.," he said grabbing my hand.**

"**And how do you think I can do that there is no way to leave this place with all the Death Eaters around." I said taking my hand from his as I felt a tear run down the side of my face. I am not known for showing weakness I am known for being optimistic and lovable. I did not even cry when my mother die by one of her spells.**

"**Jessica I think it can save us please let me send you back in time to where I think it can help." He said wiping my tear off my cheek gently. **

"**How we destroyed all the time turners the last time we were at the Ministry." I said looking away from his hopeful face.**

"**McGonagall never gave the one that was lent to Hermione back to the Ministry so it wasn't there when we destroyed them." He said grabbing me cheek, turning my face towards his and brushing his lips against mine. "May I?" he added holding the time turner. I nodded my head, he put the chain around my neck, and he put Ron's Deluminator in my pocket. "I love you Jessica Blackwood." He said kissing my lips with so much passion. Then he turned the time turner so many times that I lost count. **

**The Room of Requirement Dissolved. I had the sensation of flying backwards very fast. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past me. My Scream was lost to my ears. And then I felt solid ground beneath my feet. **

**I left the Room of Requirements, rounded the corner and hit a boy. The boy I had knocked into was tall, pale, dark-haired, and handsome, I recognized the boy at once from Dumbledore's, Harry's, and Snape's memories that they gave me. He was Tom Riddle latter known as Lord Voldemort **

"**Are you okay?" he said looking at a long gash on my left cheek. **

**I nodded my head and asked, "What year is it?"**

"**It is 1950." He said with a chuckle. Then I blacked out just as a man with a long light brown beard and hair and clear blue eyes that I recognized as Dumbledore rounded the corner. **

**I gained conciseness in a warm bed. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was in the hospital wing and I realized with a jolt that Professor Slughorn, Riddle and Professor Dumbledore and a man that looked oddly familiar were standing and sitting around me. "Ah so you have woke up. Can you tell us who you are child?" asked the man that I did not know the name of. Just as Dumbledore said, "Jessica Dumbledore, What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Lily and Alfred?" **

**I couldn't ignore the cover he had given me so I said "Uncle Albus," as I through my self into his arms and cried. When I was finally able to stop, I muttered "sorry" to everyone and Dumbledore asked, "What's happened to Lily and Alfred" again.**

"**Uncle you remember how my father was always speaking out against Grindelwald and that we went into hiding three years ago when we were threatened to be killed?" I said looking down at the sheet covering the bed. **

"**Vaguely," he said with a smile when I paused to take a breath.**

"**Well they caught up to us tonight, it broke out into a fight and mother was first to be killed of the three of us and then father told me to run to my bedroom. So I ran with father close on my heels he set up some protection so that they couldn't automatically get in, he made a portkey and told me to take it he handed this to give to you. But before I took the portkey they burst into the room and k-k-killed him." I said as I handed him the Deluminator. I was finally able to place the other person as Headmaster Armando Dippet the headmaster before Dumbledore. **

"**I think we are able to confer that Jessica is to stay here though she will have to be sorted by the Sorting hat." said Headmaster Armando Dippet, "You are very lucky that tomorrow is the first day of term," he added with a smile. Soon Dippet, Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey and Riddle left us alone not wanting to intrude on us. **

"**Now would you like to tell me what really happened?" he said when the door closed, looking at me with a piercing gaze that made me feel like he was x-raying my mind. "And do not forget that you are wearing a cloak that is yet to be made by anyone." he added when I did not speak. He assured me that he transfigured it so that it appeared to be the same as ones made now.**

"**Well I can't tell you everything. But I can tell you I am from about 50 years from now sent by your orders and that my real name is Jessica Blackwood." I said with a small lie but I believed that he would want it to happen. **

"**Well if that is all you can tell me then I guess that is all for tonight you will be sorted into a house tomorrow and Tom Riddle will be your escort," he said with a twinkle in his eye. **

"**I can also tell you that me being here can stop two wars." I said looking away from his gaze and down at my hands.**

"**Is that so? Well then Goodnight niece." he said as he got up and left.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sorting, Again.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I dreamed that night of Neville and the rest of my friends. What could happen if I changed the future what if we never met, if a feud was going on between families, or if we never existed at all?<strong>

**I awoke with a start as some one placed their hand on my shoulder. I almost screamed when I saw Tom Riddle was the one with the hand on my shoulder but I controlled my self. "You ready to be sorted and have breakfast?" he asked when I sat up.**

"**Definitely," I said standing up, but we were prolonged by Madame Pomfrey who wanted to make sure that everything was in order before she allowed me to leave the hospital wing. So by the time we arrived at the Great Hall everyone was seated and talking. As soon as Tom and I entered the Great Hall the noise stopped and people started to try to get a better look at me. As I passed them walking up to the sorting hat people started to whisper.**

"**I hear she is Professor Dumbledore's niece and she took on some of Grindelwald's Army single handedly…"**

"**I hear she showed up on the seventh floor covered in blood telling how her parents and she fought some of Grindelwald's men and she is the only one that survived of her and her parents…"**

"**Do you think she will try to get together with Riddle or do you think that he will push her away after he has had his fun?…"**

"**Oh my I hope she is Gryffindor, because she is hot…"**

**When we finally reached the sorting hat Professor Dippet stood up and said, "This is Jessica Dumbledore and she has come to join our fine school, but like ever other student here she must first be sorted." **

**Tom went and picked up the sorting hat I sat down on the stool and he placed it on my head.**

"**Ha Jessica Dumbledore I think not. Well seeing as I have yet to place you into a house I suggest you pick the one you want," he said with an agitated voice which I knew was only in my head and not being said to every one in the Great Hall**

"**Slytherin I want to be in Slytherin." thought with all my might.**

"**Hum well you do show the qualities to be in it of course, you will be put in… Slytherin…" he announced the last word to the whole Hall. Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table and applause from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables but no sound came from the Gryffindor table.**

"…**and Gryffindor " the sorting hat finished announcing. I was so shocked that I took the hat off and look at Dippet and Dumbledore while the whole hall went deathly silent. "Everyone will proceed with breakfast," said Professor Dippet beckoning for me and Tom to follow him with the hat. He left towards the side-chamber fallowed by Slughorn and Dumbledore. As soon as Tom and I closed the door to the side-chamber we heard the students start talking. "Please set the sorting hat on the table Tom," said Dippet with a wave of his right hand towards the table in the center of the room. Tom placed it on the table and looked at Dippet who waved his hand toward the door signaling for Tom to leave. **


End file.
